Worlds Collide
by clouds will open for me
Summary: Edward is an overprotected rich nerd that is convinced by his brother Emmett to to lose his virginity. Bella is a street smart hooker that captures Edward's eye.


**EPOV**

"Happy Birthday to you, Edward", Emmett, my brother, droned in a lazy drunken voice. "You're finally a man now. How about we get you a girl to make you a _real _man?" He slapped me on the cheek playfully as he finished off his drink. He poured us another glass of vodka even though I hadn't finished with the first.

"Drink up Eddie before mom and dad wake up and find out I'm corrupting their little boy." Emmett downed his glass of vodka in one gulp. His face grimaced as the liquid fire made its way down his throat.

"I'm pretty sure mom and dad already know that you corrupt me.", I laughed tiredly. It had been a long day.

"Why are there so many goddamn balloons?" Emmett muttered as he punch one across the room. "I'm glad mom and dad didn't do this shit when I turned eighteen. They treat you like a fucking kid."

He was right though. The party my mother had planned seemed more appropriate for someone who was about to turn eight rather than eighteen. But that was just how she was. I was her only child and she couldn't stand the thought of me growing up. Emmett was from our dad's first marriage so Esme wasn't as maternal to him as she was to me.

"I almost fucking died when I saw that they had hired a magician for you?", Emmett chuckled.

"He was pretty good though." I had always been a fan of magic so I wasn't surprised to see that they got me a magician.

"Yeah but still, you don't get a guy that's turning 18 a damn magician. You get him a big cake with a stripper inside. A stripper with huge, fake tits."

"Ha! I would love to hear you tell mom that."

"Why didn't she invite any of your friends? I mean I didn't see Jasper or Alice."

"She said that she wanted it to be more of a family gathering than a party."

"Dude, that's rough. Are all moms like that? Cuz if they are, I'm happy I don't have one."

Carlisle's first wife had divorced him and taken off, leaving him with a 4 year old Emmett. Esme had worked in a day care and when Carlisle dropped off Emmett, it was love at first sight for them. Or so they tell it.

"Are you still drinking that same glass of vodka Ed? I swear you act like a real pussy sometimes." He shook his head in shame.

"Just because I'm not a drunk like you -"

"Did you see your cousin Jane?" Emmett started suddenly, "She's been looking good ever since she got those braces off and grown some tits."

"Eww…she's family."

"She's _your _family. I, on the other hand, have no blood relation to her." He winked as he said this.

"She's only 17. And your 22."

"I swear your such a pussy sometimes. She'll be 18 in like 3 months. It's not like she's a fucking kid. She's got pubes for God's sake"

"How do you know about her pubes?" I asked warily.

Emmett grinned evilly. He poured his third glass of vodka and sipped it slowly. "I wasn't the first to hit it and I won't be the last. Trust me."

"Oh God, Emmett. That's my cousin. We used to take baths together.", I exaggerated.

"Like I said before, I'm not related to her."

"You disgust me." I took off my glasses to wipe them off on my shirt. I hated wearing glasses ever since I got them in 4th grade but I was nearly blind without them.

"Edward, you really fucking need to get laid. I swear to God, you'll be an entirely new person once you get some. I mean now every time I say a dirty word you cringe. You need to get your head out of those fucking Harry Potter books and fuck a girl."

"Easier said than done. And I haven't even read Harry Potter in like 2 years."

"Whatever. But it really is easier than you think. You've got that whole nerdy thing going for you. Bitches love that shit because they'll think your sweet and romantic."

"I don't know. I just get so…so nervous around girls.", I admitted.

Emmett was silent. Thinking probably. He shook his head after a moment and downed the rest of the vodka in his glass.

"You could get laid Edward. If you really wanted to. All you need is fifty bucks. Or a hundred if you want a good one."

**BPOV**

"Where's my fucking money, James?" He was getting on my goddamn nerves. All I wanted to do was get my money and get the fuck out of there.

"Feisty, are we?" James slurred. He bent his head down and snorted another line of coke. He sat back up and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He leaned his head back against the dirty sofa.

"James, I'm not in the mood right now. Stop fucking around and give me my shit." I sighed.

"You want some of this Bell" he asked after a moment. He pointed to the little dime bags of coke.

"Fuck no. You know I don't do that shit. And stop fucking playing around. Give me my shit!"

"Bella dear I don't have any of your shit. Maybe you can check in the toilet." He grinned like a goddamn idiot at his stupid pun.

The worse thing about having James as my pimp was that he made the bastards I slept with give him the money. I had to come to him to get my share. As did the other girls.

"You know what James, I'm tired of all your shitty games. I should just leave and go to Laurent. He already offered me a job. He said he'd pay me twice of what you do."

That wiped the grin off his face. After all, I was his best girl. Out of the girls, I looked the best. I'm not trying to be cocky, but it was true. I was younger too, and my wide eyes made me look innocent. My full lips were plump and a deep shade of red. When I had first came to James he had said I had a pair of DSL. At the time, I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. Now I knew all too well.

"Bella, I _know _you didn't just say you were gonna leave me", He was staring at me with wild eyes. I was getting kind of scared. James was a crazy motherfucker.

"I said I'll leave if you don't start treating me better."

James got up quickly and started toward me. I started backing up. James was a big guy; he was at least 6'4. And he wasn't scrawny either. He was muscular and had hands as big as plates.

"Treat you better? You're a fucking whore. I treat you the way you ought to be treated." He stumbled a little as he came toward me. The drugs were starting to set in.

My back was against the wall now. I had no where to run. I was so mad because I just came to get what I deserved and now I was about to get fucking attacked by James's loony ass.

"You come here to get money from me, and you gonna say that shit? Are you fucking stupid." He grabbed me by my forearms and pressed me closer against the wall.

"I'm sorry James. Please just give me my money. I won't leave you. I'll always be your girl."

"I know you'll always be mine. You know why? Because I fucking own you. You're like my fucking dog."

"Okay James. Can I please have my money? Please?" Some of James's other girls came out of their rooms to see what was happening. One of them, Rosalie, I recognized.

"James" Rose called out, "James, you don't want to hurt Bella. She's your best girl. Come on James. Just let her go and she'll leave." Rose and I had always looked out for each other. In the world we lived in we needed someone to have our back.

If I was James's best girl, Rosalie was a close second. She was beautiful with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a little older than me, but she still got a lot of guys. Or rather a lot of guys got her.

"Okay Bella. I'll let you go" his hands moved from around my forearm to my shoulders. He pushed me down hard until I was on my knees, "As soon as I teach you how whores like you are _supposed_ to be treated." His hands left my shoulders to go to his belt buckle.

"James come on", Rose started again, "You don't have to -"

"Mind your fucking business Rose", James spat, "All of you, go back to your fucking rooms."

"Your so high and mighty Bella," He said to me, as he pulled down his pants and underwear, "I'm gonna show you some manners."

His dick was right in my face. It was small and had discomforting bumps on it. It smelt disgusting and I had to fight to keep from throwing up. One rule of mine, was if a guy wanted a blow job he had to be clean. I wasn't putting my mouth on just anything.

"Suck it, you fucking bitch. Show me what those lips can do", James slurred. His head was laid back and his eyes were close. I just couldn't do it. I felt like (even though I gave blow jobs on a daily basis) if I did it I would be lowering myself to a state even lower than where I was. My hand balled up in a fist and I raised it from the floor, and pulled my arm back.

"OOOOWWW!" James moaned in agony, "I will kill you! You bitch!" The pain was too much for him and he dropped down to the floor. I took that as my opportunity. I kicked him in the crotch a few times again and he groaned and grunted and cursed me. I ran to the sofa and lifted up the cushions. James was stupid enough to leave his money there. I took a stack of twenties, put it in my purse and ran to the door.

"Wait Bella" Rose came behind me, "I'm going with you."

We ran out of the house before James could recover. We kept running, laughing in glee.

Because I had _actually_ punched James in the balls.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, where are we going?". We had been driving for a while now and still hadn't reached our destination. He was reluctant to tell me. All he did was give out directions. He was too drunk to drive.

"We're gonna get you a birthday present, kid."

"Yeah you said that. But you _already_ got me a birthday present."

"I got you a piece of shit bookshelf….I'm your big brother. I could have done better than that"

"I liked the bookshelf" I muttered under my breath.

We drove in silence again, except for Emmett giving the directions. I couldn't help but wonder what Emmett was up too. What was this birthday gift that he was so bent on getting me?

"Pull up here Edward." Emmett said suddenly.

"Okay" I parked the car on the corner of the street. We were on the other side town. The bad side. This part of the city was known for it's drug pushing and prostitution.

"Why are we here?" I asked, confused. It couldn't be for the drugs. Emmett was a drinker and I was barely that. It must be for the -

"We're here to get you a girl Edward."

"Emmett no! No! No! NO!"

"Come on Edward don't be a pu -"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! I am Not a pussy just because I don't want to do this."

"What do you have to lose. Besides your virginity I mean." He grinned to himself.

"It's not funny. I can't believe you'd even think I'd do this."

"Edward, here me out. I know you don't like being a virgin."

"That's not true. I like it."

"No man, no _sane_ man likes being a virgin."

"Okay, so what if I don't like it. I don't want to lose it this way."

"Don't tell me your waiting for love. Because if you are you might as well go get a sex change now. You're a dude, and guys don't wait for love. We fuck girls that put out."

"Not all guys are like that"

"What if you actually do fall in love?" Emmett started, ignoring what I said, "And you want to make love to her. Don't you want to at least have practice before hand. Do you really want that experience to be shitty. Because trust me, your first time will not be good."

Was he right? Would it be better to have practice. Was it so awful being a virgin…

**BPOV**

"So what are we going to do now?" Rose asked. We had stopped running a few blocks back. Now we were making it to my crappy apartment.

"Well we definitely can't go back to James." I answered.

"Yeah…" Rose's voice sounded unsure.

"Rose don't tell me you're gonna miss that motherfucker!"

"I'm not…I'm just scared. At least James offered us protection. How are we going to make it now."

"We'll watch each other's back. You know what, we'll get fucking guns. When I'm with a guy you'll have to watch my back. When your with one, I'll watch your's. We'll be okay."

"James wants to murder you Bella. He's not gonna let that go."

"Fuck James! I'll kill him before he kills me!" I was a little over confident from my new found strength. I felt invincible. It's like when you stand up to a bully. You feel like you can take anyone after that.

"Bella, your ridiculous."

"We need to get some more money. I only got about five hundred bucks from James and my rents do."

"Alright, let's go find some guys."

**Very strong language, I know. And Bella's just so unBella-ish…Any who, please review. Reviews are like chocolate wrapped in gold; their precious. Next chapter, Edward and Bella meet. Also rose may be the girl emmett needs.**


End file.
